Memories Rising
by DragonXtail
Summary: The GAang has been caught by Zuko, how will they escape? Zuko loves to tease Katara, can she survive this torture? Read to find out. T to be save. ..Zutara.. ..R&R.. ..WIP..
1. Caught

Avatar doesn't belongs to me, but I can still hope.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1 _**

Zuko glanced over his men, all standing stiff before him as they saluted him. The Prince of the Fire Nation stepped with long graceful steps before them, inspecting them one by one for any weaknesses the soldiers could shown. Zuko nodded his head in approval as he passed the last soldier, turning around as he did so. His uncle stud at the other side, he was observing the Prince throughout the inspection and was now awaiting Zukos' orders to his men.

"I want every man looking for the Avatar. Search through every house, behind every tree and don't miss anything in your search. No one may return before the Avatar has been found and brought here before me."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, glaring at every person who dared to misjudge his order. The faceless masks were all facing the banished prince as they awaited the signal to be giving to move, so that they could finish their order.

"All dismissed!"

The faceless soldiers marched off the deck and now moved over the beach. Zuko had seen the Avatar flying with his bison to this direction and knew about a small village not to far from here, the Avatar most likely to stock up on their resources. He had decked his ship before a small beach which would lead to a small path to the village. The Fire Nation soldiers were now marching over said small path as the Prince watched them vanish behind a small hill.

His uncle was now standing beside him, placing his hand on the Prince's shoulders to comfort the depressed teen. Zuko choice to ignore the small gesture as his glare was still aimed on the small hill in the distance where his man had marched over not too long ago.

"You should rest nephew, it's beginning to get late as you can see."

It was indeed becoming late; the sun was almost below the horizon behind them, taking its warmth and light with it. The sky seemed to be painted with warm colors, mostly red by the sun. If Zuko wasn't as bitter as he was now he would have enjoyed the beautiful sight behind him.

The banished Prince sighed, he was indeed feeling tired now. His uncle saw this and let his nephew to the chambers, wishing him a good night rest as the door closed behind Zuko. The Prince didn't wish his uncle the same, too tired to care as he slumbered to his bed.

He removed the armor from his body clumsily, letting the cuirass bang on the hard floor carelessly, the sound echoed through his small room but he ignored the sharp noise. The Prince also removed his garment till he was only left with his pants on. Zuko let himself fall on the hard bed, so much harder than his larger bed back home. He couldn't compare them anymore after all these years, his memory of the silk beds and their comfort now long gone from his mind.

He groaned as he moved his body to face the wall, not caring to go under the blankets for more warmth. He didn't need it, anyway. He was a Firebender, thus having control over his own body's temperature.

His glance fell on the red silk curtain on the wall, marked with a large Fire Nation emblem in the center. Zuko longed to return to his homeland. It had almost been 3 years since he was last behind the borders of the Fire Nation. His brow furrowed, now irritated at how fate always seemed to spit at him in the face.

It was unfair, how could his own father disgrace him, marking him as he did so for life. Zukos' hand touched his scar unconsciously as he thought back at the event that had accord 3 years back. He closed his eyes forceful, almost flinching as he was reminded of the pain that he felt when he got marked by his father. The Prince would never forget that pain that he felt, the burning sensation that shot through the left side of his face as the flames licked his skin.

The hand that wasn't touching his face balled into a fist, rippling the covers below it ugly. He would get his honor back, no matter the cost. He lifted his hand from his scar and waved it with a swift motion above him, the flames died at his command and the room fell into darkness.

The Prince closed his eyes as he let his arm fall beside him, more relaxed as he forced his muscles to loosen. His breathing evened after a while as he fell into a dreamless slumber.

---

Katara was lying in her sleeping-bag, her head facing the red sky. They had gone to bed a little sooner than normal, to reserve our strength for tomorrow had Sokka told them, the rest hadn't complained. She could hear her brother snoring at the other side of the campfire but she choice to ignore it.

They had been traveling for quite some while now with Aang, searching for bending Masters to teach him to bend the other three elements. She helped him to Waterbend but they still needed to find a Waterbending Master for Aang. And to find one they had to go to the North Pole.

Katara yawned, blinking her eyes afterward to get the tears out off her eyes. She closed her eyes, submitting to the tired feeling that was engulfing her. She had almost drifted off towards a peaceful slumber if not for the shocks that rang through the ground below her now.

Kataras' eyes flared open as she shot up into sitting position in her sleeping-bag. The shock-waves now finally registered by her tired mind.

"Everyone, wake up!"

Groins could be heard as the rest of the gang woke up. Sokka faced her with half-lidded eyes that clearly stated that he was still half asleep.

"What's wrong Katara?"

Aang asked her with a worried tone in his voice. Katara turned her head to look at him.

"Can't you feel that, I think someone is coming?"

Katara saw Aangs' eyes narrow as he concentrated on something that could conforms the concern of his friend. He nodded to her, signaling that he was indeed feeling the same thing as she was.

"What ya talkin' 'bout Tara?"

Her brother slurred the words as he asked her the question, still groggy from sleeping. She stud up from her sleeping-back, Aang doing the same as they both got into fighting stances. Katara had her hand now posed over her water skin as she observed her surroundings.

Some Komodo rhinos, mounted by Fire Nation soldiers ran past the trees and knocking a few over that surrounded their campsite. Not too far behind they were followed by soldiers on foot. Sokka yelped, now clearly awakened by the man that surrounding them as he launched for his boomerang.

She let the water free from her water skin and bended it around her, shielding herself for any fire the man could shoot at her. Aang dived for his flyer, rolling over the ground and standing up swiftly with his staff now posed in his hand as he faced the soldiers before him.

A soldier began the fight with a shot of fire which was directed on Aang. Katara shot her water forward, blocking the fire as steam erupted after the contact. The Avatar shot her a quick smile before he sprung in the air and pushed his staff downward, sending a large air-wave to a couple of soldiers.

Most men dived out of the way but one was hit and launched into the air, hitting a tree hard as he slumped to the ground with a groan. A Komodo rhino charged towards Katara, hoping to crush her under its claws.

The Waterbender reacted fast, blocking the way towards her by a wall of ice. The Komodo rhino wasn't faced by this and rammed through it, ice shards flying in every direction as the beast broke through her defenses.

Kataras' eyes widened in terror, her body didn't move on her command to flee from the large beast because of the shock as it neared her. The Fire Nation soldier took this opportunity to its fullest as he led his rhino into a full sprint towards her.

The beast was send sidewards as an air-wave connected to its side. The man yelled out of surprise as he was launched from his mount to the ground.

Aang ran towards Katara as he planned to protect her. He didn't saw the soldier behind him with a catapult as the man shot a hunting-net towards him. Katara opened her mouth to yell for him to look out but it was too late, Aang was caught into the net and tripped to the ground with a loud yelp.

Katara ran towards him but stopped in her track as she got hit by a hard object to the head. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness and fell to the ground were the eyes of Aang who stared at her with horror, yelling her name.

"Katara!"

---

_Bang… Bang…_

Zukos' eyes shot open and a snarl formed on his mouth at the loud noise. He sat upright as he faced the door, a scowl now formed on his brow out of irritation.

"Who's there?"

Zuko said as he stud up from his bed and walked to the door. He didn't care that he was shirtless as he opened the door to see one of his soldiers standing before him. His eyes narrowed unwelcoming at the man as he waited for the other to report his business to him.

"Sorry to wake you Sir but we caught the Avatar."

Zukos' good eye widened for a split second.

"Where is the Avatar now?"

"He's in one of your cells, Sir."

The features on the Prince's face relaxed slightly as he straightened himself.

"Good. I will see the Avatar shortly, you are dismissed."

The soldier gave him a quick 'Sir!' as he turned to his left and marched away through the corridor. Zuko turned sharply and closed the door with a hard bang. The Prince took his garment from the floor, not caring to take fresh ones from his closet as he hastily put them on. He first thought was to leave the armor off but decided against it.

He placed the armor on but left the helmet off. The thing felt annoying and sweaty on his bald head and because of this he always choice against it. Zukos' sight was also less at his left side because of his scar and the helmet didn't help with his sight ether, another reason for him to leave it off.

He left his room with haste and got to the lower floor where the Avatar was now being hold. His uncle was already present and looked at him as he entered. Zuko raised his only eyebrow in surprise at the expression that his uncle was wearing, he seemed almost sad. Wasn't he happy for him that they finally caught the Avatar and that they could go home?

Zuko dismissed the thought off and walked past him, his uncle didn't take the action to stop him as Zuko passed him. His sight fell on the unconscious form of the Avatar and his friends lying in the cells. He faced the soldier that was stationed to guard the prisoners with a scowl on his face.

"Why are they together? I want the Avatar and his friends separated in different cells right now."

The soldier seemed to shrink at the hard tone of the Prince but did as he was told and opened the cell carefully as he unlocked it with the key, hoping to not awaken one of the prisoners. Luckily none stirred and the Waterbender witch was the first to be moved away from the cell to be placed in another one.

Zuko noted the blood that trailed down from her head and ordered for one of his men to take care of her wound, he wanted them alive, not dead. After the Waterbending girl was taking care of the Water Tribe peasant was to be moved from the cell. The boy stirred as he was lifted from the ground, the guard knocked him out swiftly again with a good placed punch to the head and he was placed into an unoccupied cell, away from his companions for safety so that they wouldn't escape as easily.

After that was done the cells got locked again and Zuko faced the prone form of the Avatar again. This was what the Prince had hoped to see for years now, the Avatar chained in one of his cells too be lead off to his father. He couldn't help but to smile at the thought of returning home, his honor restored and to have his rightful place back as the heir to the throne, everything as it should be.

He saw the Avatar stir in the cell, sitting up as he did so. Zuko smirked as he saw the Avatar trying to move his hands but failed as they were hold firmly behind his back by shackles.

"I see that you have awakened, _Avatar_."

Zuko said with malice to the boy in his cell, almost spitting the title of Avatar out. Aang moved to face the Prince and a scowl formed on his brow as his glance fell on him. He said nothing, though and Zuko smirked, seeing the fear in his eyes as the Avatar noted that he was alone in the cell.

"Don't worry for your friends; they are save, at least till I say otherwise."

Zuko said as if he had read the Avatars mind.

---

Katara opened her eyes groggily. Faint voices could be heard on the background, she couldn't focus on them to identify them as a firm headache plagued her mind. The place on the back of her head throbbed and she placed her hand on it. Her fingers touched the texture of the bondage and she sighed.

She tried to recall what had happened before she had lost awareness. A fight with Fire Nation troops, defending Aang, a Komodo rhino charging towards her, Aang saving her and running towards her and then…

She flinched as pain shot through her head, her hand moving to the wound on instinct. The wound was deeper than she thought it would be and she choice to observed her surroundings then to think back at the event. She was placed in a small cell, big enough for two persons to fit on and to still be able to walk around a little. The place surrounding the cell was dark; the walls had no windows and the only source of light was the small lamps on the walls which gave the place a reddish look.

"Where are they?!"

Her eyes shot up at the voice that echoed through the clamp room, she recognized the voice to be Aangs'. So could hear someone reply but to soft for her to understand. She could hear a voice reply, most likely from Aangs' again, to the other voice.

"Aang!"

She yelled, her voice echoing through the cells and the other voices stopped to speak for a second before she could hear Aangs' voice again.

"Katara, is that you?"

She opened her mouth to reply but shut it as a voice boomed through the cell-room, cutting her off.

"Quiet!"

The commanding voice could only be off the Fire Prince; Zuko. She could recognize his cocky voice anywhere. Her eyes narrowed, anger clearly shown on her face as she began to rebel against his will.

"Who are you to order us to do?!"

She yelled, almost shouted and her voice echoed almost painfully against her ears, making her head hurt even more. She could hear boots beings stomped hard on the floor, each step harder as the source of the sound neared her.

She could see Zuko turning a corner and was now pacing towards her, a scowl clearly shown on his face as he neared her. She refused to seem intimidated by him and stud tall in her cell as she faced him fully.

He stud before her now behind the bars, his fierce gaze now pointed at her. She shuddered at the ferocity that lay in his hard stare as he glared at her.

"Surprised to see me?"

She raised her eyebrow skeptical at his sarcasm, not thinking he would say something to her like that in this situation.

"Not really, your _highness_."

She replied with the same sarcasm as he had begun with. He seemed amused at her answer, a smirk now forming on his lips. It wasn't a good smirk, more a menacing one that promised her much displeasure.

"You'll be staying here for a long time, peasant. I would behave if you don't want me to lose my temper."

Everyone knew about his infamous temper in the group, they having encountered him more than once to know that small fact about him. She choice not to push his buttons and she turned her back towards him.

---

The amused smirk didn't leave his features as he watched her back that now faced him. So the peasant choice to ignore him, not something he couldn't handle.

"How is your head?"

He asked her with fake-concern, hoping to get her attention back to him with his out-of-character question. It seemed to work because she looked over her shoulder to him, her eyebrow raised in confusion. His gaze fell back on the bandage that was wrapped around her head as he crossed his arms before his chest.

"It slightly hurts but not something I can't handle."

He nodded, faking that he cared as she turned towards him again. He saw that her face had softened a little but she was still frowning slightly at him.

"Why would you care, anyway?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at her and let his arms fall at his sides again.

"I don't want you to die here because you're injured. So don't get any funny ideas in that head of yours."

He told her sharply and he saw her defense building up again. Her brows furrowed as she turned her head away from him, pouting slightly.

"Your food will be brought shortly, I hope you like it."

He said, again with the sarcasm. She turned her head to make a sharp remark at him but he had already facing his back to her as he paced with graceful steps away from her. She glared at his back all the way till he turned around the corner again he had come from.

---

She sighed, glad that Zuko had left as she slumped to the ground. She sat against the wall as she stared ahead of herself, she didn't even acknowledge the guard that brought food to her and only started eating when she was sure he had left the cell-room.

The food tasted awful on her tong and she had a hard time swallowing it, her stomach rebelling against the food and she coughed. She didn't finish the bowl as she placed it on the floor, disgust clearly shown on her face at the foul taste that still lingered in her mouth.

She lay down on the hard floor of her cell as she tried to get herself to sleep. She didn't know what time it was; no windows that showed the outside and the state of the day. She hoped that Aang and Sokka were okay, and that they weren't chained or that something awful had happened to them. Her mind drifted off and her breathing evened as she fell into sleep.

She dreamed about Zuko setting her friends on fire as he looked at her, smirking the whole time as the sound of tortured souls filled her mind.

* * *

TBC. 


	2. Headache

Thanks for the review and the faves people, that was all I wanted to say.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

Katara sat up swiftly, her head covered in a layer of sweat as she scanned her surroundings feverishly, as if she was searching for something that could attack her any minute now. After a few seconds her body relaxed, knowing that it was because of the nightmare she had, thus the things that she dreamt about being non-existence and because of this couldn't hurt her. She touched the wound on the back of her head carefully and sighed.

She really hoped that one of the guards would bring her water soon, she was getting thirsty and last night she only got something to eat, not something to drink. As if on cue, a guard turned around the corner. Kataras' eyes lightened up for split second but soon dropped after wards when she saw that the man had no water on him.

The Fire Nation soldier came closer, stopping for the door before he opened it with a key he detached from his belt and walked inside, closing the cell door behind him with a loud click. Katara got into defense pose, not trusting the soldier at all as he came closer. The man wavered in his step for a second when he saw her shift, as if he hadn't thought that the prisoner would rebel against him.

"I have to chain you, orders of Prince Zuko."

The man stated in monotone, his expression shielded by the faceless mask that he had before his face. Katara narrowed her eyes at the soldier.

"You didn't really thought that I would let you chain me without a fight, now would you?"

The man shrugged and before Katara knew it he had her arms pinned behind her back as he slammed her against the wall. Katara groined as her face connected with the solid wall of her cell, her lip ripped where she bit on it. She felt weakened by the lack of good food and fluid in her body.

She could feel the man placing shackles around her wrists, which felt awful tight around her skin, as she was turned around sharply by the soldier so that she was now facing him. Katara spit at him, her saliva dripping from his mask but the man seemed to ignore it. He connected the shackles with long chains to the bars of the cell, pulling on them till Katara couldn't move her arms anymore.

She began to scream and to trash around for the man to release her but the soldier gave her words no heed as he walked out of the cell. Katara trashed even more around, pulling on her arms till she felt exhausted of her effort to pull lose.

She could hear someone nearing again and saw the guard returning, this time with a bowl in his hand. Kataras' eyes narrowed at him till her sight fell on the water. She was feeling so thirsty, Katara needed the water now. She felt as if she could faint of the lack of liquid in her body.

The man paced in her cell again and faced her, holding the water to her mouth so she had access to the liquid.

"Drink it."

Before the man even said the commanding words she had already taken some water in greedily. She drank till not even a drip was left in the bowl and the man took it with him outside her cell silently. He turned around and locked the cell door with the key with a loud click and turned around to walk back to his station.

"Wait, aren't you going to unchain me?"

The Fire Nation soldier looked over his shoulders at her.

"No, Prince Zuko gave me also the order to keep you chained till he said otherwise."

And with that he left, leaving a really pissed off Katara behind.

---

Zuko stared at himself through the mirror with pride, his hand gracing the layer of marred skin under his finger tips. He had at long last accomplished his mission; he had caught the Avatar after all these years. His uncle seemed to still have some doubt about all this. Why, he didn't know. He had to confront his uncle about this matter shortly if he wanted to get answers.

The Prince knew that asking his uncle would be the best thing to do, and to pass the time, and so he did. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him loudly as he resumed paced through the corridor. His uncle would be drinking thee in the planning room, no doubt about it.

Zuko opened the large door, the only large door there was on his ship, and saw his uncle sitting before his Pai Sho table, talking happily with one of his crew members as he placed one of his pieces on the large table.

Zuko closed the door behind him; this time with more control out of respect for his uncle, and walked over to him. His uncle turned to face him and his expression brightened with a warm smile when he recognized the presents of his nephew.

"Come nephew, I would like to talk to you for a second."

Zuko nodded, sitting at his left side as he did so. The crew member excused himself and left the two men to their talking out of respect for the others. The Prince just waved him off stiffly and Iroh gave the other a respectful goodbye as the men left the planning room.

"What do you want to talk about uncle?"

His uncle's face fell slightly, sighing as he did so. Zuko, knowing his uncle for his optimism, didn't take this as a good sign and scowled slightly.

"Zuko, I know that you are happy with catching the Avatar. But I don't think this is the best option."

The Prince raised his one eyebrow at his uncle's, clearly confused at the older man's words.

"What do you mean uncle? How could you say that going home isn't a good thing?"

His uncle shook his head.

"That's not what I'm saying, nephew. I'm more anxious for what would happen to the world when you give the Avatar to your father."

Zuko rose from his sitting position, anger now clearly shown on his face.

"So letting the Avatar free is the best option!? Don't you care for me, to finally go home to take my rightful place as heir to the throne, to finally see my father again after all these years!?!"

Smoke was now rising from Zukos' nostrils, his anger now at a bowling point as he kept raging.

"No, you don't care. Is that it?! You're just an old man who is jealous of his younger brother. You can't have it that he was crowned as the Fire Lord and not you!"

Zuko turned away from his uncle and stomped to the door, intending to leave the room with a loud bang. Iroh stud up from his sitting position on the floor, his hand posed in front of him as to stop the Prince with the simple gesture.

"Stop Zuko, that's not-"

Iroh was cut off by his angry nephew's shouting before he could finish his sentence.

"You sicken me!"

Hus uncle flinched as the door was smashed shut by Zuko, leaving him bewildered alone in the large planning room.

---

Katara was pissed off, not only had they made her immobile by cuffing her wrists but she was also feeling hungry now. She hadn't heard Aang or her brother's calls and this was worrying her to no end. She thought it was the best idea to make the first move, and so she did by calling out to them.

"Aang! Sokka! Can you guys hear me?!"

The room fell silent after her words had echoed through the corridors of the cell-room till they fell to none-existence. Kataras' face fell but jerked up again when she heard muffled noises coming from around the corner.

"…Katara?"

She recognized the voice to belong to her brother and her eyes brightened with hope. Her brother did seem to sound drained and that scared her a little.

"Sokka, are you okay!?"

The room felt silent again and Katara felt her fears coming true, something had happened to her brother.

"I could feel better; I haven't eaten for a while now."

Replied her brother back to her, this time a little louder than the first time. Katara sighed out of relief, her brother and his stomach… At least he wasn't abused by the guards at the sound of it. She wished she could say the same, the shackles around her wrists grinding against her skin painfully by each movement she made.

"Are you okay!?"

The worried question of her brother echoed through the corridor and Katara felt her face fell at the question.

"No, they chained me up. I can hardly move!"

Her words got more strength with each word that left her mouth and she could heard her last few words echoing hard off the walls that surrounded her.

"Those bastards, hurting my sister like that! O, when I get out of this cell then there will be hell to pay!"

Katara could only smile at her brothers words, so full of self-confidence. The little happy moment didn't last long, though, as she heard an o-so-familiar voice echoing through the cell-room.

"Already been there, and I'm not going back."

Her eyes narrowed as she heard the reply of the banished Prince, the man she hated now with more passion than ever.

---

Zuko was eyeballing the low Water Tribe peasant with malice. The boy didn't seem faced by this as he gave Zuko a glare of his own.

"Well if it isn't is the infamous Hot-headed Prince."

Sokka said with a lot of sarcasm, clearly trying to thick Zuko off. The Prince only crossed his arms before his chest, the frown still posted on his face.

"And I see that the barbaric lowlife has made himself at home."

Zuko replied with sarcasm to rival that of Sokkas'. He wasn't amused by this and narrowed his eyes at the Prince.

"What are you going to do to us?"

Zuko noted little fear lingering in the Water Tribes' boy's eyes and smirked slightly, him now being the one amused.

"I don't think your stomach can contain its liquid when I'm finished telling you what I'm planning to do. But I'll tell you anyway, because you asked it so nicely."

Zuko stopped to make the tension in the air grow for more dramatic effect. His smirk darkened as he continued.

"First I'll deliver the Avatar to my father. Then, when that's all done, I'll throw you peasants in prison and let you and your sister there to rot."

Sokkas' felt as if he could be sick. Zuko noted the paleness on the other teens face and began to snicker, amusement clearly shown on his face as he paced before Sokkas' cell like a hunter would do to its prey. Sokka felt his body tense, feeling intimidated now by the hostile Prince as he backed off slightly.

"Y-you're sick."

Zuko just laughed at his words mockingly and turned away from the cell, pacing with long graceful steps away from him as Zuko turned around the corner to irritate the water-witch.

---

Katara was barely supporting her body with her legs, half hanging in the grip of the shackles that were bounded around her wrists. Her gaze was facing the ground in front of her, not even the bars that were so close to her position in her sight. She heard someone coming closer, most likely that cocky Prince again, but Katara didn't care to look up to her capture.

She could hear the sound of his movements stopping, the cell falling into silence again before the Prince broke it.

"Well, well. I see that captivity has drained you. I had thought more of you, water-witch."

Her head shot up and their gazes met. Zuko was standing there, his posture screaming cockiness as he watched her with seemed like light curiosity, awaiting her response.

"Want to trade positions, and then you can feel how draining this is."

This seemed the response he had hoped for because that annoying smirk returned to his lips. Katara just narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to insult her more.

"Care to try to make me, Waterbender?"

She trashed against her restraining, hoping on a miracle that the chains would cut loose somehow. They didn't budge though and she let her body fall so she was only supported by the chains that where connected to the bars of her cell.

"I'll let you loose of your shackles, but for only for one condition."

Her gaze fell back on the banished Prince, hope clearly shown in her eyes.

"Name it."

Zuko chuckled lightly.

"You let yourself chained every time you get water fed, do we have an agreement?"

Katara nodded her head feverishly; she wanted these restrains removed as quickly as possible. Zuko opened the door of her cell with the keys he had with him, closing the door afterward. He walked over to her, passing her till he was facing her back.

"I see that the guard didn't take any chances with you."

She could hear the amusement clearly in his voice but choice to ignore it. She felt the hands of the Prince on her arm and shuddered at the contact. His hands felt warm on her skin, must be because he was a Firebender. A clicking sound conformed that the first shackle was loose, the object soon connected to the ground with a loud 'clank'.

Katara flinched at the hard sound that echoed through the cell-room, her headache coming back with full force because of the hard noise. She saw her cell spinning before her and began to feel lightheaded. She fell forward but stopped midair when strong hands caught her by her waist, heaving her back up till she supported herself on her own feet again.

"Easy there, we don't want you to fall over now do we?"

She gave him a light 'thank you' but he seemed to shrug it off as he turned to the other shackle. The wrist-bounders fell with the same ear-defining sound to the ground but this time she was prepared for it.

---

Zuko walked passed her again to face her. The girl seemed slightly disorientated, her stance a little bit shagged in. The first thought was to place his hand against her forehead to feel up her temperature but dismissed the thought as soon as it came to his mind.

"How do you feel?"

Zuko asked with mild concern, he smacked himself inwardly after he registered the words that had left his mouth a bit too late.

"Not so well."

His gaze fell back on the bandage that was placed on her head, seeing that it wasn't cleaned since the last checkup. Zuko scowled at the laziness of his crew as he turned to call for the guard that was stationed to keep an eye on the prisoners to him. The man hurried to Zuko and gave him a quick salute.

"Why hasn't the prisoner's bandage been cleaned yet?"

The soldier let his arm drop beside him.

"We thought it wasn't necessary, Sir."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man for his stupidity. The Fire Nation soldier seemed to shrink in size at the cold stare the Prince was now giving him.

"Let me make that clear to you then, I want her bandage cleaned every few hours. Am I making myself clear enough for you?"

The soldier nodded his head sharply with a loud 'Sir!' and turned to get the said object to him. Zuko turned to face the Waterbender and found her paler than she first was.

"Maybe you should rest, you seem ill and I don't want you to die because of some fever."

The Prince didn't gauge her reaction as he turned away from her and opened the cell door so that he could leave. He closed the door behind him and marched off, leaving the ill Waterbender behind in his wake.

---

Katara didn't know where the illness had come from, but she knew one thing, she felt like shit. She let herself drag against the wall till she sat against it, her focus slightly off. Katara heard the guard entering her cell and looked to him; he held clean bandages in his arms and something else she couldn't indentify.

The soldier loosened the wrapping around her head and placed it besides him. He took a small bottle in his hand and did some of the liquid on his other hand, smearing it out over her wound. It didn't sting like Katara had though it would do and so she let the guard do his work. After the man was done he placed the bottle beside him again and began wrapping the clean bandage around her head.

The Fire Nation guard left with all his things without a word and Katara lay down on the cold floor, slightly whimpering at the cold sensation the floor was sending through her. Her head felt as if it could kill her and she felt slightly ill. If only she had some water to heal herself. Of course she knew that Zuko would never give her water without her hands restrained, let alone heal herself with it.

Katara sighed, defeated, as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

**TBC.**


	3. Failure

**CHAPTER 3**

Zuko was walking back and forth in his own chamber, frowning when his mind reminded him of the words of his uncle.

_Zuko, I know that you are happy with catching the Avatar. But I don't think this is the best option._

The impulse to punch the wall ran through his system, but before he could loosen himself of the stress his sight fell on the portrait of his mother. The simple picture was positioned on the study desk that stud opposite of his bed. His mother was wearing a genuine smile on her lips when the artist had drawn her face on this piece of paper, her eyes bright with happiness. Zuko sighed while closing his eyes, knowing that this all he had left of her, and that the changes were slim for him to ever seeing her again.

"Zuko, are you there?" Zuko's eyes shot open at the voice of his uncle and turned around to face the closed door. His trademark scowl was placed back on his face before he had answered.

"What do you want uncle?" Zuko was still a little bit angry for the words he had received from the retired general and preferred to not see him now. But Zuko knew his uncle for his craftiness with words and the Prince wasn't really in for mind games, or how his uncle liked to call them, proverbs, right now.

"The door's open, uncle." The door opened slowly, as if Iroh was very cautious for his nephew's outbursts. The man revealed himself with a small comforting smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago, nephew. But I ask you of you keep my words in mind, and to think about it. You do know what would happen when the Avatar gets handed over to my brother?"

The Prince's eyes narrowed as he scowled, but the moment he looked away form his uncle his sight fell yet again on the drawing of his mother and another sigh escaped him for the second time that day. No, scrap that; that hour.

"I know uncle…" As if sensing his nephew's inner torment, Iroh came to stand besides him, hand already placed on his shoulder in a consoling way. The Fire Prince's eyes flashed to his uncle's face before they fell on his mother's portrait again. _What would mother think of him? What would she think was the best choice in this situation?_ These questions swirled in his mind, his eyes still drawn on the picture.

"I'll leave you alone. But I beg of you Zuko, listen to your hart; it will tell you what to do is right." And with that, his uncle left the room. Iroh closed the door with the same softness as he had opened it with, leaving the pondering Prince alone with his racing thoughts.

--

Katara's head was throbbing constantly and she kind of felt annoyed with it after a while. Days had passed and Katara lost track of time within her dark cell. If only the guards would bring in more water so that she could heal herself from this pounding pain. Why couldn't that spoiled prince see that that capturing the Avatar was wrong? She shook her head in clear negative. No, he wouldn't. And how could he? He was just a heartless monster; spawned from the hellhole that was called the Fire Nation.

She had never seen him wear anything besides his characteristic scowl or sneer twisting Zuko's handsome face. Katara blinked at when the word handsome and Zuko came together in her mind. She shook her head to clear it from the disturbing thought in disgust before her train of thoughts got back to her.

Katara did hear his voice, ones, in concern towards her. But even then it had to be of fake-concern. Just a trap to lure her in his grasp, making her more manageable to his will. No, she would not give in. Not when her friends' lives on the line. She shook her head in sheer determination. She would never give him the pleasure of victory.

"Aang!?" Her voice echoed just as it did the first time she had shouted within these corridors. Her headache was still present, but dulled slightly over the time. The hard noise didn't bother as much as it did before.

"Katara! Zuko didn't hurt you just now, now did he!?" Katara smiled at the concern her friend showed for her.

"No! He didn't! How about you!?"

But before Aang could reply back both of them heard a door open and they fell into silence. Katara narrowed her eyes as she concentrated on every sound that could indicate that someone was walking about. Soon the sound of boots caught her sharpened hearing and she scowled. Katara hoped it wasn't Zuko, knowing he would simple come to annoy her to no end with his mockery.

But fate obviously hated her now for some unknown reason because, indeed, the Fire Prince was striding towards her. The scowl on her browns deepened at the sight of him but Zuko seemed to be too deep in thought to notice.

--

Zuko was - without doubt - confused. His uncle did not only ask him to look deep in his hart to choice the right thing to do, but also to consider letting the Avatar and his friends free.

**(His honour.)**

**(His birthright.)**

**(His people.)**

Everything would be left behind if he gave his only ticket to home up. He clenched and unclenched his hands half-mindedly in frustration and huffed. He blinked and stopped dead in his track. Zuko had been too much in thought to know where his feet had brought him to and he looked around in bewilderment. But as soon as his eyes fell on Katara, his eyes narrowed and he knew right off where he had walked off to: the water peasant's cell.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The peasant crossed her arms over het chest, as if she wanted to look intimidating towards him. Zuko, who was clearly not impressed, raised his only eyebrow at this in bemusement.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied with the sharpness of a honed blade.

Zuko simply looked at her sardonically. Why would his feet bring him here of all places? But before his mind could give the question a simple answer, the water-witch spoke and cut his train of thought off.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Came here to mock me? Wring it in my face that you've won?"

The Prince had no idea what he was doing here himself. Zuko had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to know why his feet had taking him here.

"I-My uncle… He wanted to know how you were doing." _Very smooth one there Zuko,_ he thought while making a face,_ that's even a pathetic excuse for your standards. _

Katara's eyebrows arched sceptical, as if she could simply read it off his face that he was lying to her, which could be true. He had never been as good as his sister Azula when it came to perfidy and most people could read him like an open book.

"Oh?" Zuko nodded, knowing any more words would only dig himself even deeper in his own grave.

"I think that's not the reason at all for why you're here, now is it? Why would your uncle not simple come down here himself?" _Oh Agni, why does this peasant have to be such a nuisance?_

"Er… He's busy…with planning." Zuko almost stuttered, but composed himself almost directly as he straightened himself. "Why do you need to know?"

Katara simply shrugged with that look in her eyes that told him she knew he had been dishonest with her. Zuko felt himself turn vexed at her knowing eyes and stopped facing Katara as he looked through her cell. He found a broken dish lying in the far left corner. His eyes wandered more to the right and saw a make-shift bed of straw, nothing new.

"Why did you really come?"

The question caught him off guard and his eyes flashed to her face, which was twisted into a knowing grin. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her arrogance, as if she thought she would have the upper hand in this conversation.

"Are you simply deaf or retarded, because I've clearly stated before the reason for my arrival. And now that I'm done with my inspection, I'll be off." Zuko started to march off but her voice stopped him in his track.

"No, wait. How are my friends?" Zuko simply gave her a sided glance before he rudely looked forward again.

"They're fine, peasant." He was almost in mid-step before her question stopped him in his track again to Zuko's chagrin.

"Can I have some water?" Zuko groaned loudly, his annoyance at its peek as he turned to face her with a glare that clearly expressed _shut-the-hell-up_.

"Sure, what's next? You were going to ask me if I can let you go." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he looked down on her. Katara wasn't faced by this for the slightest and simply glared back at him. With a sigh he called out for one of his guards and asked him to bring the annoying (ignoring the shout that came from Katara "ANNOYING?") peasant some water.

"Can you promise me something?"

The question got Katara by surprise and she looked the banished Prince in the eye with something Zuko couldn't identify, because it vanished the second it appeared behind cold sapphire eyes.

"Depends…."

"I'll leave the cuffs off when feeding you water, but only if you promise me you'll not bend." Zuko searched her face, looking for any signal that the water peasant would use this against him later on. Her eyes brightened and that got him suspicious.

"I promise." Zuko made a mental note to not give her more than a cup of water each time; otherwise she still could use it to break her and her friends free of their cells.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught his ears and he turned to face one of his guards in full armour, including the helmet and mask. Within his hand he was holding a simple cup filled with water. The soldier gave the Prince a nod of the head which was soon followed with "Sir!" as the guard saluted him. Zuko nodded back that told the other to be at ease and took the cup of water from his hands. The soldier left after that, leaving the Prince and the peasant alone to finish what they started.

Zuko turned back to Katara and narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion. Katara simply gazed at him with an unreadable look in her eyes. He opened the door - eyes still locked on her face, daring her to make only the slightest move and he would be on to her - and closed it behind him. Katara was observing him like a Messenger Hawk would observe its prey, this kind of set Zuko teeth on edge and his body tensed.

--

Katara knew this was her change of escaping, not only had she access to water but also the spoiled prince was before her so she could take him out and use his keys to escape along side her brother and Aang. The presence of water gave her renewing strength and she resisted the urge to get into her bending pose.

Zuko seemed tense to her eyes, his face was hardened and his walk was stiff. _This was her change!_

Before the banished Prince was to close to her position, she bended the water to slap him in the face, hard. Taking change of his disorientation, she lashed out with a good placed kick to the legs. Zuko didn't saw the sweeping movement of her feet and soon found himself on the ground, head facing the ceilings. His vision was spinning from hitting his head on the hard floor and he could faintly register that the peasant had loosened the keys form his belt.

Katara made a run for it. She opened the door and closed it behind her, locking it so that the Prince was locked in his own cell. If not for the giving situation, she would have laughed at the irony, but now was not the time to celebrate as she hurried to the cell of her brother.

She heard the Prince curse loudly and a shout for help soon followed behind her, earning her a rush of adrenaline cursing through her veins which made her run even faster. Thinking fast, she rounded the corner and ran towards the first cell she saw that was occupied, finding her brother facing her with his back turned to her position. The shouts of Zuko must have made him curiosity because he looked behind him to find his sister running towards him.

"Katara! How did you escape?"

Katara, who was already busy with the locks, scowled without looking away form her task.

"Not now Sokka, we need to free Aang!" The moment the door opened of her brother's cell, the sound of another door opening caught her ears and she turned to the hall where the exit should be.

"Come! We need to be to Aang before those guards catch us." Sokka nodded his head sharply before the water siblings ran off, guards hot on their trail. It took them only a few seconds before they were standing before Aang's cell. The poor boy had all his limps chained up and didn't seemed to have the privilege of moving.

"Aang!" Both Katara and Sokka said in unison. The Avatar looked up to see his trusted companions standing before him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Guys, how did you two escape?" He received the same scowl Sokka had received from Katara but now from the both of them as Sokka when busy with the locks and Katara turned to face the hallway with a small stream of water posed below her hands.

"Not now Aang, we need to get out of here." Replied Sokka with the same tone Katara had used on him when she had come to save him. The sarcastic teen ran to stand besides Aang as he started unchaining the cuffs that bounded his wrists and ankles. Sokka was only done with only Aang's left wrist when Zuko came running towards them with two other Fire Nation guards just a few seconds behind him. Sokka hollered at the incoming enemies in surprise and started to work more frantically at the cuffs.

"Where do you think you're going, peasant." Zuko sneered at her before he bended a flame above the palm of his hand threatening, illuminated the halls with an reddish colour.

Katara knew she was no match to three firebenders but her spirit was high, she could not simply give up when they were this close to escaping. She bended the little amount of water towards Zuko at a low angle, hoping the slim place would turn to her advantage. Zuko sidestepped the incoming treat (which almost resulted with Zuko ending up colliding against the iron wall besides him) and snarled. He shot two fireballs towards her head with death precision. Katara could just dodge the incoming projectiles; the hot fire would have burned her face if she hadn't reacted as swiftly as she did.

Sokka in the meantime, had unlocked almost every chain with the stolen keys.

"Come on Sokka, hurry up!" Aang yelled desperately.

"I'm doing this the fastest way as I can, Aang." Sokka replied keenly; sweat rolling over his forehead as he concentrated on the last keyhole of the shackles that bounded the Avatar's right ankle.

Zuko meanwhile had Katara pushed backwards, she was loosing ground fast and before she knew it her back connected with the iron bars of Aang's cell. The Prince smirked at this, and turned from firebending to close-quarter-combat. He got a hold of her shoulder and turned her around sharply, gaining from Katara a stiffened yelp in response. Without losing a beat, he had both her wrists hold in a firm grip behind her back. Katara struggled against her restrains but Zuko had a great advantage when it came to sheer power, but that didn't stop her from trying.

The other two soldiers ran over towards Sokka and Aang, intending to hold the Water Tribesmen away from opening the last shackle. Sokka eyes widened when he felt his hands being removed from the keys and cursed loudly. Aang started pulling at his restrains but they simply didn't budge. The Avatar looked at the cuffs anxiously, but his eyes brightened when he found the keys still in the keyhole and started to wring at the key with his loose hands. Before the other soldier could restrain the young monk too, Aang had heard an affirmative click of the shackles opening and jumped into his airbending pose.

Aang send a large amount of wind rushing towards the nearest guard, who was send backwards with high speed till his back connected with the bars. The man groaned as he slumped to the ground, unconscious. The monk turned to the captor of Sokka and used the wind to give him extra momentum to get at his exposed side. The soldier was to slow to keep up with the speed of the airbender because of Sokka, and before he could comprehend what had happened, he was send flying sideward. The Fire Nation guard connected with the solid wall of Aang's cell with a loud 'thud'. But the sound of Zuko's voice stopped the Avatar death in his track before he could turn to attack the Fire Prince, eyes wide as he turned to look at him and Katara.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, or the girl get's to be burned to crisps." Both Aang and Sokka tensed as they watched Zuko pulled at Katara so that they were both facing them. Katara kept struggling in his grasp, but it only resulted with the hand around her wrists to tighten and Katara yelped in pain.

"Zuko, leave her out of this! It's me that you want, not her." Zuko simply snickered at the begging words of Aang and kept his strong hold on the girl.

"I think you should know by now, _Avatar_; that you're in no position to make commands." Zuko held his hand besides Katara's face while creating a small flame atop the palm of his hands. Katara put as much distant between her and the flame as much as her neck let her.

"Now, throw me the keys before I get clumsy and _accidentally_ burn her face." The flame grew to add to the treat in an intimidating way while it almost connected with Katara's face who flinched away from the growing heat. Aang narrowed his eyes, but after a moment of silence he dropped his head in defeat and held his hands before him, showing Zuko that he was submitting to his will.

"Then lock me up. But please Zuko, don't hurt Katara." Another curse escaped Sokka before he followed Aang's movements and too held his hands before him in submission.

As If on cue, three Fire Nation soldiers came rushing toward their location till they all stud behind Zuko.

"Lock them up. And bring this water-witch to my chambers."

* * *

TBC!


End file.
